Brothers
by familyisimportant
Summary: I believe Sherlock and John could have been brothers. Not adupted, but biological. It would explain John's willingness to put up with Sherlock and Sherlock's reaction to Evens nearly shooting John in the three garridebs. I am no good at summeries. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1 Normal day gone wrong

Brothers

Ten-year-old Sherlock playfully hit his twin brother, John, in the arm. "Ow! That's it!" John cried out, his voice full of false menace. He made as if to grab his brother. Sherlock dodged out-of-the-way, laughing. John smiled and flew forward again. Once again Sherlock got out of the way. Nether boy saw that they were playing so close to a small ledge. John tripped and went over the ledge with a yelp.

Sherlock ran to where his brother was. "John! Are you alright?" he asked, not even trying to hide his worry. "Yes, Sherlock. It was not that far of a fall." He answered, playfully pushing his brother away. The brothers continued pushing each other. Then they saw the carriage coming towards them. Before any one could do anything, some men leapt out and grabbed John. "Let him go!" Sherlock snarled. One man pushed him away, and the carriage left, taking John with it. "Don't worry brother, we will meet again!" he called to the carriage. He did not know how many years later.


	2. Chapter 2 Do I know Him?

I carefully measured the right liquids together. It had to be just right. Then Stamford came. With him was a man. Tall thin, short-cropped black hair and gold eyes. _Gold Eyes._ I mentally scolded myself. _It can't be him. Brown is a common eye color_. I told myself. Then, with a nearly invisible smirk, Stamford said, "Mr. Sherlock Holmes, Dr. John Watson." I very nearly dropped the beaker. _Coincidence_! I thought. Then I saw the recantation in his eyes. His face was very pale. "Sherlock?" I would know that voice anywhere. "John." I answered, trying to not act undignified.

Stamford was openly grinning now. Without a word, he left the room. "John!" I cried out, giving my brother a quick hug. He smiled warmly than said a soft "Sherlock. You have no idea how much I missed you." I gave a soft laugh. "Same here. I told you we would meet again."

.


	3. Chapter 3

I smiled softly at that. "13 years later." I reminded him. Brothers. I was happy to see Sherlock again. My twin brother has not changed at all. "Your still doing the experiments, I see." I added, pointing to the beaker he forgot about in the excitement. He laughed at that. "Yes, but not for fun anymore. I work as a consultant for The Yard now. Do you want to watch?" Of course I wanted to watch. I sat silently next to him. He was working with ways to tell bloodstains from other stains, he told me. So the police could tell the difference.

I watched as he explained that when blood dried, the stains would be hard to distinguish. This made since to me. While in the army, I saw examples of the mix-up of blood and mud stains my brother was describing. Because they looked so similar, many men were not taken to the field hospital in time. Even if I said they needed to go. This almost happened to me.

At the memory, I instantly put my hands to my solder and leg. I felt a hand on my right. I turned to look at Sherlock. His silver eyes were concerned. "I am sorry, brother. I should not have brought it up. Where were you hurt?" No, Sherlock has not changed at all. "In Afgistan. It's not your fault, brother. These things happen." I could tell he did not believe me, but he let the matter drop. "Ye Gods! We better get going if we are going to look at the flat before dark." I did not ask how he knew Stamford's first, and I thought only reason for bring me. I grabbed my coat and hat. "I will get a cab!" I called over my solder.


	4. Chapter 4

John was unusually quite on the way to Baker Street. Usually, he will be talking with me despite the noise from the horses' hoofs. This time was different. He just stared out the window with a surprised look on his face. I hoped I did no startle him to bad at Bart's. "Are you all right?" I asked. "Huh? Oh, yes I guess it's just all the changes I am seeing." He answered, looking out the window again.

"A lot can change in three years." I answered, I stayed quite to let him take it in


	5. Chapter 5

I carefully measures the chemicals. It had been three months since I had been reunited with John. There was so much I needed to ask him, but had decided to give him time. How do you ask a war-hunted brother about what had happened th him 13 years ago? Just then, I headed the door open and the afore mentioned brother call out a cheerful hello to Mrs. Hudson, our landlady. He came up the stairs, and opened the door.

"What did I tell you about knocking?" I teased. My brother had not changed in temperament or appearance. He had the same gold eyes and black hair. His eyes still shone with mistife, but they were also hunted by war. "Hello, Sherlock. Another experiment?" I smiled as he sat next to me. As he watched, I explained what this experiment will prove.

Suddenly, there was a bang and a puff of fugal smoke. Coughing, I opened a window. "Well, John? Where are you?" I called for him. "Sherlock?" I looked toward his voice. He had ducked behind the coach. "Oh god, I am so sorry. It's not supposed to do that." I told him. He gave a soft laugh. "It's alright. Next time you do an experiment like that please warn me, brother." Some things never change.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry it took so long. It was Black Friday, and I had other things on my mind. Updates should be more frequent,now.**

**This one is in John's point of view.**

* * *

I looked up at the exact time as my brother. "Sounds like Lestrade." he told me. Then he lowered his voice. "Remember John, we can't talk like brothers around them. If they know, then they may tell their wifes. If that happens, who knows who they tell."

"Alright." I whispered back. Just a few weeks after we began to live at Baker street, we had agreed to tell absolutely no one that we were brothers. This way, Sherlock had reasoned, Moranty will not go after us. I learned of him three weeks into our first case. That was five months ago, and the charade was working.

Just then, before we could pull back completely, Lestrade burst in. "Mr. Holmes Dr. Watson! Your needed at warehouse #10 on Downing street." my brother and I exchanged looks. "An accident?" I asked, getting my bag. "No sir, a murder!" Once again we exchanged looks. "Come on, Watson!" Sherlock cried out racing out with me hot on his heels. "This should not be too hard brother. ' he whispered to me when we were outside. "Indeed." I whispered back. I did not know how wrong I was.

* * *

**an; so no one will get confused, the next one is in Sherlock's point of view.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long. I had way too much home work.**

* * *

**_This case is supposed to be_**** easy**. I thought as I struggled against Lestrade's hold. "Mr. Holmes, it's too dangerous! We have to wait for the fire brigade! Someone help me hold him back!" I had enough. Enough pretending and enough of this waiting! "The fire brigade could go to blazes!" I snapped. "My brother's in there!'' I felt his grip loosen with surprize and jerked free. I was halfway across before he recovered himself enough to yell, "Oy, get back here!'' I kept running. I had to save John. I will explain to the inspector later. Right now, rescuing my brother is much more important.

Where was he? "John! Where are you?!" I had to find him. Just then, I saw a tall form begin to stumble towards me then fall. "John!?" I called. The man's head came up. It was him I knew it. I raced toward him. "John! Are you alright?'' I moved to help him up, but he tried to push me away. "Sherlock, I'm alright you, however, should not be in here. Go I will be right behind you, as always." I shook my head. He was crazy if he thought I was going to leave him, and I told him so.

He began to argue then started coughing. How long was he in there? "I am not leaving you." I grabbed him and practically pulled him out. As soon as we were out of the warehouse I made sure he really was alright. "Thank you, brother." he whispered. Then, Lestrade came, and he looked MAD. "You two" he said slowly ''have a lot of explaining to do.'' Uh oh. We were in big trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

**This one is going to be based on ****_The Adventure of the Speckled _****_Band _****so the story will be in John's point of view.**

* * *

I woke up early in the morning to find my twin brother, Sherlock Holmes, standing fully dressed next to my bed. I glanced at the clock on my dressing table. 8:30 it was usually unheard of for us to be up at this hour. "Sherlock, what is it? A fire?" I asked, half teasing and half resentful. After all, we never got up this early. "No and a good thing to. More like a client." He explained. "When young women are in the metropolis at this hour, Knocking tired people from their beds, they must have a reason." he ducked the pillow I thew at him, and left. I rushed to get dressed. With one shoe on and hopping on one foot I went down the steps.

* * *

**This sometimes describe my morning.**


	9. Chapter 9

As we entered, a woman dressed in black and heavily veiled, who had sat in the window, rose. Sherlock greeted her with a cheerful "Good-morning, madam. My name is Sherlock Holmes. This is my intimate friend and associate, Dr. Watson, before whom you can speak as freely as before myself. Ha! I am glad to see that Mrs, Hudson has had the good sense to light the fire. Pray draw up to it, and I shall order you a cup of coffee, for I observe you are shivering." She changed her seat, as requested, and said in a low voice, "It is not cold which makes me shiver."

"What, then?"

"It is fear, Mr. Holmes, it is terror." She raised her veil as she spoke, and we could see that she was indeed in a pitiable state of agitation, her face all drawn and gray, with restless, frightened eyes, like those of some frightened animal.


	10. Chapter 10

Her features and figure were those of a woman of thirty, but her hair was shot with premature gray, and her expression was weary and haggard. My twin brother ran her over with one of his quick, all-comprehensive glances.

"You must not fear.," said he, soothingly, bending forward and patting her forearm. "We shall soon set matters right, I have no doubt. You have come in by train this morning, I see."

"You know me, then?"

"No, but I observe the second half of a return ticket in the palm of you left glove. You must have started early, and yet you had a good drive in a dog-cart, along heavy roads, before you reached the station."

The woman gave a violent start, and stared in bewilderment at my brother. I sat and waited for the explanation I knew was coming.

"There is no mystery my dear madam," said he, smiling. "The left arm of your jacket is splattered with mud in no less than seven places. The marks are perfectly fresh. There is no vehicle save a dog-cart that throws up mud in that way, and then only when you sit on the left side of the driver."

"Whatever your reasons may be, you are perfectly correct." said she.


	11. Chapter 11

We listened to her story, looking at each other as she told what happened to her twin sister. I did not blame her for being upset. I did not want anything like that happening to my brother. Sherlock took the case and she left much more cheerful then when she came. "What do you make of it, John?"

"I can't think of an explanation."

"The rattle could have been one of the gypsies at the window."

"But what did they do?"

:I belive we may soon find out, but...what the devil!" at his exclamation. I turned to see the door fly open.


	12. Chapter 12

Sherlock shifted in his chair by the fire. His brother was reading the newspaper across from him. He knew he had to talk to him sooner or later. After the Roylpott case, he knew he could not predict how long he would have his brother. It better be now. "John?" Looking up from his paper, John answered his twin. "Yes, Sherlock. What is it?" He shook his head. "Nothing, John, it's nothing." John looked up to the heavens. "Sherlock, you have been shifting in your chair every three minutes. I have read the same article at least three times*, now what is bothering you?''

"What happened thirteen years ago? Not that you have to tell me," Sherlock added, sifting again. "I was wondering when you would ask me about that." he sighed, putting his paper to the side. "Of course I want to tell you. You just never brought it up. Mum and father were getting a divorce. She was going to take me, while Dad got you and Mycroft. She knew we will not want to be separated willingly, so" Sherlock, fists clenched in anger interrupted. "She thought we will want to be separated _forcefully_?!" John sighed he knew his brother will react like that. He had to calm him down.

Sherlock was surprised to hear John ask, "Remember the look on Lestrade's face when we told him we are brothers?" Sherlock gave a low chuckle and nodded his head in answer. "How could I forget? It took him at least five minutes to get over his surprise. If it was Grayson, it would have taken much longer."

"Yes, good thing he agreed not to tell anyone." A very good thing, Sherlock thought, leaning back.

* * *

**Just a long overdue conversation between brothers set after 'The speckled Band'. I hope it's good.**

***A quote from Howard Marion Crawford's portrayal of Watson. I believe the exact words were "Holmes, stop that confounded pacing, I read this page three times already!" I thought a modified version of the quote would fit there.**


	13. Chapter 13

I threw a glance at John. He was staring unbelieving at a letter in his hand. His face was a deathly pale. "John is something wrong?" he nodded, and passed me the note. I read quickly, and then knew why my brother was so pale. "Henry, oh no, John, surely?" he ran his hand through his short black hair. "I'm afraid so, Sherlock." John seemed nervous about something. He rubbed thoughtfully at the top part of his arm.

"John, what's wrong?" before he could stop me, I had pulled up the sleeve of his jacket. A thin line was run up his skin. He jerked away, quickly pushing his sleeve down. "When Henry drank, he, sometimes he would forget himself." I felt the anger rise in me. "And made you suffer as a result!" I would have a few choice words for John's 'step brother' when he got here. John saw the look on my face. If possible, he grew paler. "Sherlock, it's alright, really. I'm sure he's not that way now." Before I could voice my own thought, however, Mrs. Hudson came to tell the arrival of Henry Watson, John's step brother. "Bring him up, Mrs. hudson." I said stiffly, moving to sit in the chair by my brother. He shot me a thankful look.

The man that came in was as John desdibed him. He looked only at my brother. "John, what, Who is he?" Before my brother could speak, I drew myself to my full hight. "I, sir, am Sherlock Holmes, John's _twin _brother." I made sure to put empases on the word twin. The man paid me no more mind than he would a fly. He glared at John. Something about that look made me stiffen.

"We need to go. Come, John." he gripped John's arm tightly. No normal man could see the slight winch. However, I did. "Let him go." my voice was deadly calm. He turned his glare to me. "Let him go." I repeated. This time, he followed my, err, suggestion. He turned and stalked out. I followed him to make sure he found the door.

When I came back up, John looked at me. My hair was slightly ruffled, but our guest did not get lost. "What?" I said,sitting back down. He just chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

**Something tells me Henry will not be going back to baker street anytime soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay**,** this takes place after The Sing of Four. So Miss Morstain will be making an appearance. Actually, she is talking. Written in Sherlock's POV. I'm using this as a transition piece. Mary truly is a very smart girl.**

* * *

"Sherlock,I already know social gatherings are not your thing. John really wants you to come. If you would not come for me, then please, at least for your brother." My head turned to look at Mrs. Mary Watson née Morstain. She knew John and I are brothers? "How long have you known?" I asked, looking my sister-in-law in the eye. "When I first saw you. You both look a lot alike. Don't worry, I have not told anyone. John using a different last name, I thought I would keep up the charade." She should. "Good day , Sherlock." As she left, I made up my mind.

"Mary." she stopped at the use of her first name. "Tell John I would be there." She turned, smiling. "Thank you, Sherlock, I will." She left. I turned, I had much to do to get ready for dinner with John and Mary.


	15. Chapter 15

I strolled towards 221B Baker street, where I lived with my twin brother, Sherlock Holmes. When we go longer than normal with out seeing each other, Mary would invite Sherlock to eat dinner or lunch with us.

The first time this happened, I did not even know she knew we are brothers. I looked up,confused. Suddenly the door flew open, and two men shot out. One was a compleate stranger, the other was my brother. "Good evening, John!'' he called as he ran. I gave a small shigh, I hated when the men my brother and I caught would run.

As always, I took off after my brother without a second thought. The first man was a robber. I had the suspision he did not know whose house he just broke into.

I shot past Sherlock, cornering the man in an ally. He tryed to get past me, but I swiftly grabbed hold of his arm. He grasped mine in turn, twisting it to my back. I gave a cry, nearly letting go of Sherlock's quary. However, I hung on even tighter. Before long, Sherlock caught up to to us. He looked at me as I rubbed my shoulder "Are you alright, John? The police were right behind me."

"I am alright, Holmes. My shoulder is just twisted a little." I answered hearing the warning in his tone. he relaxed, but I thought I saw him kick the man. ''Sherlock," I said when we got back to baker street. "Next time I will like a warning." We both burst out laughing.


	16. Chapter 16

I stirred from where I laid. My arms were tied secrearly to my back. I did not know how long I have been here. I had lost track after seven days. I just knew it was takeing it's toll on me. I whished for Sherlock, my twin brother. I needed him now more than ever.

Suddenly, the door was blown off its henges. "John!" My brother was next to me in an instant. He cut the ropes from my hands and undid the gag from around my mouth. "Sher," a fit of coughing stopped me. Sherlock held a cantene of water to my mouth, and as I drank, I heard the worry in his voice.

"John, shh. John? John!" then nothing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Little AN here. Iam planning on finishing this. I just thought here would be a good spot to stop on Sherlock's POV. It will be finished, so everyone hold your horses!**

* * *

"John? John!" My brother did not answer. He needed medical aid. I picked him up, carrying him as gently as I could. I remembered Mary coming to see me about him. He had not been home when she returned from the country. He had told me she was staying there for three weeks. Except for once or twice after that, I had not seen him, either. It was then I knew what was going on. He had also told me his practice was rather slow.

Usually he would visit pretty often. It was then I knew he had been taken. I had finally managed to track him down. Now, the sooner I got him out of here, the better. I just hoped it was not too late.


End file.
